videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
PlayStation 3 |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Engine=IW 3.0 |Plattform(en) = MS Windows, PlayStation 3, Handys/Smartphones Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, iOS, Nintendo Wii |Medien = CD-ROM, DVD-ROM Speicherkarte, NOD, als Download |ESRB = M |PEGI = 16 |USK = 18 |Vorgänger = Call of Duty 3 |Nachfolger = Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 }} Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (auch CoD 4) ist ein Call of Duty-Game und ist weiters in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa, Australien und der Republik Südkorea für MS Windows, Handys/Smartphones, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, iOS, Xbox 360 und die Nintendo Wii erschienen. Ferner ist es der Nachfolger zu Call of Duty 3 und der Vorgänger zu Call of Duty: World at War. Gameplay Das Gameplay dieses Teiles der CoD-Serie unterscheidet sich einigermaßen von dem der Vorgänger, da hier eine zusammenhängende Handlung erzählt wird, anstatt der Erzählung von drei unterschiedlichen Sichtweisen und den damit verbundenen Campagnen. Dies kommt auch daher, dass es hier nicht mehr um den Zweiten Weltkrieg geht, sondern um gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Amerika und Russland. Ferner kommen daher auch modernere Waffen zum Einsatz, wie z.B. C4-Plastiksprengstoff. | accessdate= 2013-01-26 }} Klassen-System In CoD 4 gibt es ein sogenanntes Klassensystem. Dabei gibt es fünf verschiedene Klassen, zu der jeder ein paar Standardwaffen zugeordnet sind. Ferner gibt es auch noch die Möglichkeit, eine eigene Klasse zu erzeugen, was aber erst auf Level 4 möglich ist. Von den vorher genannten Klassen sind zu Beginn eines neuen Spiels drei sofort verfügbar, die beiden anderen werden mit der Zeit freigeschaltet. Im Offline-Multiplayer-Modus gibt es zehn vordefinierte Klassen, aus denen die Spieler wählen können. Jede Klasse kann weiters auch bis zu drei sog. Vergünstigungen (en.: Perks) enthalten. Dies sind Spezialfähigkeiten, die dem Spieler helfen, seinen eigenen, individuellen Gameplay-Stil zu finden. Rang-System Des Weiteren gibt es in diesem Spiel ein sogenanntes Rang-System, welche auf erworbenen Siegen, XP und gewonnenen Challenges basieren. Handlung Wie bereits oben erwähnt, wird hier eine vollständige, zusammenhängende Handlung erzählt: Im Jahre 2011 beginnt Khaled Al-Assad mit Aufständen im Mittleren Osten, in den auch Russland verwickelt ist, während Captain John Price die Nachricht erhält, dass seinem Team ein neues Mitglied hinzugefügt wird: Seargent John "Soap" MacTavish. Dieser bekommt bei seiner Ankunft im SAS-TrainingslagerSAS steht für 'S'pecial 'A'ir 'S'ervice. gleich eine Trainingseinheit verpasst. Danach macht sich sein Bravo-Team auf zur Beringstraße, um dort auf einem estnischen Frachter nach Nuklearwaffen zu suchen. Sie finden die Fracht, werden aber vom Feind angegriffen und müssen flüchten, so dass Al-Assad sie in die Hände fällt. Ferner exekutiert er noch einen relativ unbekannten Präsidenten eines Staates des Mittleren Ostens. Kurz darauf rettet das Bravo-Team den russischen Informanten, der ihnen die Informationen zugespielt hatte. Bei ihrer Flucht wird ihr Helikopter allerdings abgeschossen und die Soldaten müssen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg durch Felder machen, während der Feind nach ihnen sucht und sie alle eliminieren will. Sie finden einen kleinen Stützpunkt, dessen inkludierte Waffe Soap nutzt, um den feindlichen Helikopter, der sie verfolgt, abzuschießen. Andernorts hat der Tod des ermordeten Präsidenten dafür gesorgt, dass dessen Armee sich auf die Suche nach Al-Assad begibt. Nachdem sie den vermutlichen Aufenthaltsort leerstehend vorfinden, beschließen sie einen versunkenen Panzer trotz scheren Beschusses zu bergen und von Ingenieuren instand setzen zu lassen. Damit machen sie sich auf den Weg und schalten dabei einige Panzer aus. Sie treffen sich mit einem alliierten Helikopter samt Team für den Rückzug aus diesem Gebiet. Sie reisen weiter zum nächsten vermutlichen Aufenthaltsort von Al-Assad, bis sie erfahren, dass dieser dort Nuklearsprengköpfe gelagert hat. Sie wollen fliehen, jedoch wird eine Kameradin von ihnen niedergeschossen und sie können nicht mehr rechtzeitig der Explosion entkommen. Zurück bei Captain Price erhält dieser die Nachricht von dem russischen Kontaktmann, dass Al-Assad vermutlich in seinem "Safehouse" in Aserbaidschan ist. Die SAS rückt sofort dorthin aus und stellt Al-Assad. Sie erfahren, dass der gezündete Nuklearsprengkopf nicht von ihm, sondern von einem Anführer der Ultranationalisten namens Imran Zakhaev, sei und da exekutiert Price Al-Assad. Price erzählt seinen Männern von einer früheren Mission von ihm, in der er und sein Team Zakhaev eliminieren sollten. Sie infiltrierten dessen Unterschlupf und Price schoss ihm förmlich den Arm ab. Danach flüchteten sie, da sie glaubten, dass Zakhaev am Blutverlust und am Schock sterben würde. Acht Stunden nach Al-Assads Tod verteidigt sich die SAS gegen Horden von Feinden, bis die verbliebenen US Marines als Unterstützung eintreffen. Der aktuelle Anführer der WMD in Zusammenarbeit mit der SAS, der USMC und den Russischen Loyalisten wollen nun Zakhaevs Sohn Victor nach den Aufenthaltsorten seines Vaters aushorchen. Sie stellen ihn auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes, doch Victor erschießt sich selbst und entgeht so der Gefangennahme. Rasend vor Wut wegen dem Tod seines Sohnes übernimmt Zakhaev eine ICBM-Fabrik im Atlasgebirge und will die dort stationieren Atomrakten auf Amerika abfeuern. Eine Britisch-Amerikanische Kooperation dringt in das Gebäude ein, doch einer der Marines wird erschossen. Sie können ihn gerade noch retten, während von anderer alliierter Hand die Stromversorgung des Geländes unterbrochen wird. Sie bahnen sich nun einen Weg in den Kontrollraum des Gebäudes und geben ihnen bekannte Codes ein, um die Flugkörper noch in der Luft explodieren zu lassen und flüchten danach. Eine für ihre Flucht essentielle Brücke wurde zerstört und so stellen sie sich einem finalen Kampf gegen die Ultranationalisten. Viele alliierte Soldaten werden erschossen und der verwundete Price kann Soap noch seine Waffe zuschieben, welcher sie nutzt, um Zakhaev und dessen Wachen zu erschießen. Soap und Price werden abtransportiert und medizinisch versorgt, der Ausgang ist unklar. Währenddessen berichten die Nachrichten von Nukleartest in Russland und einer abgebrochenen Suche nach einem Schiff in der Beringsee, was aufzeigt, dass die Bevölkerung nichts über die Geschehnisse weiß. Multiplayer-Modi In CoD 4 werden fünf Multiplayer-Spielmodi unterschieden: Käfig-Match, Domination, Deathmatch, Ground War, Hauptquartiere, Söldner-Deathmatch, Old School, Sabotage, Finden und Zerstören, Team Deathmatch, Team Tactical und Hardcore. Im Käfig-Match stehen sich zwei Soldaten gegenüber. Jeder Kill bringt dem Spieler Punkte, gewonnen hat der, der als erster zehn Kills ausführt. Im Domination-Modus gilt es alle Stützpunkte auf einer Landkarte zu besetzen/einzunehmen. Die Schwierigkeit dabei ist, dass der Spieler, um es einzunehmen, neben dem Stützpunkt zehn Sekunden lang stehen muss und kein Feind in der Nähe sein darf. Der Deathmatch ist identisch mit den gleichnamigen Spielmodi aus Vorgängern. Der Ground War-Modus ist ein spezieller Modus, der zwischen zwölf und 18 Spieler erlaubt. In ihm kann zwischen Team Deathmatch und Domination gewählt werden und Ziel ist es, je nach Submodi eine gewisse Anzahl an Punkten zu erreichen (Team Deathmatch: 1.000, Domination: 200). Der Hauptquartier-Modus ist ebenfalls identisch mit den gleichnahmigen Modi aus den Vorgängern und auch hier gilt es innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitlimits das Hauptquartier des Gegners einzunehmen. Der Söldner-Deathmatch-Modus ist prinzipiell das selbe wie der Team Deathmatch, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Modus nicht online gespielt werden kann und die Teams zufällig auserwählt werden, womit auch weniger talentierte Gamer zufriedengestellt werden. Der Old School-Modus existiert ausschließlich in diesem Spiel und ist eine Abwandlung des normalen Deathmatch-Modus. Dabei kann der Spieler unlimitiert Sprinten, alle Spieler starten mit der selben Ausrüstung und haben doppelte Gesundheit. Wie der Name schon sagt, gilt es im Sabotage-Modus die Basis des Feindes mit Bomben zu zerstören. Dieser Modus ist ähnlich zum Finden und Zerstören-Modus, jedoch mit einigen signifikanten Unterschieden. Der Team Deathmatch-Modus ist ebenfalls identisch mit jenen Modi aus den Vorgängern und ist auch hier ein Deathmatch-Modus, bei dem die Spieler in Teams organisiert sind. Im Team Tactical-Modus kann man auch zwischen diversen Spiel-Modi wählen, jedoch sind die Spieler hier meist in Clans organisiert, da es eine relativ kleine unterstützte Anzahl an Spielern gibt und daher fast nur kleine Maps vorhanden sind. Ferner kommt dieser Modus nur in den Konsolen-Adaptionen vor. Im Hardcore-Modus kann zwischen Finden und Zerstören und Team Deathmatch gewählt werden. Die Spielmodi sind zwar prinzipiell die selben, jedoch gelten "Hardcore-Regeln", so haben die Spieler weniger Gesundheit, können nicht respawnen und eigene Teamkameraden können verletzt werden. Ferner gibt es im Hardcore Team Deathmatch-Modus auch noch den Wellen-Respawn. Dabei werden alle toten Gegner gemeinsam wiedererweckt. Cheats und Freischaltbares Auch in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: (PC-Version) | accessdate= 2013-01-29 }} Trophäen und Erfolge :Eine Übersicht über die Trophäen und Erfolge kann hier eingesehen werden. Bilder Datei:CallOfDuty4ModernWarfare-CoverX360EU.png| europäisches Xbox 360-Cover Videos Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare gameplay(Single player) video 2|Gameplay-Video (Singleplayer) Call of duty 4 modern warfare multiplayer gameplay|Gameplay-Video (Multiplayer) Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Shooter Kategorie:Call of Duty Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Mobile Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:IOS Kategorie:Activision Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:First-Person-Shooter Kategorie:Infinity Ward Kategorie:IW Engine